Fionna In wonderland
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: Finn & Jake, Fionna & cake! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe my first crossover adventure time with alice in wonderland well enjoy R&R please or il drop this story! xx**

"Wake up Fionna. Hurry we are going to be late!" Cake said shaking me awake.

"Fine" I mumbled "We cant you just go to the party with out me?" I said now out of bed.

"Reason is Prince Gumball would like us both to be there, that's why." Cake said to me while she threw my dress over to me.

"He wont know im not there. I bet there will be loads of people there" I said. Cake didn't answer. I pulled my bunny hat over my head and headed down for breakfast.

"Do you have to wear that hat. Just for today can you take it off?" Cake said placing pancakes in front of me.

"Fine" I said pulling off my bunny hat.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked Cake as she pulled my hair into a tight high pony tail.

"No I have already ate thanks" Cake said.

"Oh... Ok" I said plodding my plate into the sink and shoving my trainers on.

"Oh no, no" Cake said to me.

"What now?" I replied getting annoyed with Cake.

"You are not wearing them scruffy trainers" Cake told me handing me some white crystal high heels.

I took them and shoved them on my feet.

"Come on then" Cake said opening the door she stepped outside and grew bigger. I followed and closed the door. Struggling I walked over and climbed onto Cake.

Half an hour later...

"Oh Fionna hello and Cake, lovely to see you come right in, il show you were the party is" Peppermint Butler said leading me and Cake inside.

"its in the gardens" Peppermint Butler said opening a door. I could see everyone there princes, animals... even the Ice Queen?!

"Come on then" Said Cake.

As we walked down everyone greeted us. They are being really nice, I though to myself.

"Hey Fionna" Shouted someone in a dark corner. I ran over to the figure to find Marshall Lee looking disappointed.

"Hey Marsh, what's wrong?" I said now frowning.

"Im going to miss you" He said to me. Hugging me he kissed me on my forehead and floated off leaving me standing there thinking what was he talking about?

Cake came back a few minutes later with Price Bubblegum.

"Why the long face Fionna?" Price Bubblegum said, I turned to face him.

"Oh nothing, nothing." I said forcing a smile.

"Can you meet me under the Candy Float in 10 minutes please?" Prince Bubblegum said. Kissing me on the forehead, the same place were Marshall Lee had kissed me.

"Sure but why?" I said looking at him.

"I cant tell you why" He said turning round and leaving without a other word.

Once he was out of sight I rubbed off the kiss he had placed.

"Ughh" I said to myself "I hate him so much." I also said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 A holy time

**Sorry that I called Prince Gumball prince Bubblegum I make that mistake sometimes really sorry please forgive me!**

This is so awkward I thought. Everyone had stopped and was facing me and Prince Gumball. We were both standing on the Candy platform.

"Fionna. You are know 18 years of age is that correct?" Prince Gumball asked me. He already knew my age. Why was he asking such a stupid question?

"That is correct" I said to him. He bent down on to one knee, and held both my hands in his.

"Fionna… Will you be my wife?" Prince Gumball said to me everyone went ahh or aww. I could see far away Marshall Lee was standing under a tree, looking at me like he could see into my thoughts.

"Erm... Well er…I… I need a moment" I said as I ran. After some while I ended up in a forest that I had not set foot in before.

"Were am I" I said out load.

Out the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turned round and saw a penguin with a note. The note said.

_Hello, my names Gunter can you please follow me and take me home for I am lost and need help._

"So your names Gunter?" I said picking the Penguin up.

The penguin nodded his head in agreement.

"Cool name. Hey do you live with the Ice Queen by any chance?" I said thinking he lived with her.

The penguin shook his head.

"Oh well do you want to show me the way back to your home then?" I said placing the cute penguin back down.

Gunter jumped up and down then started to walk. I followed knowing I should really be back at Candy Kingdom.

Me and Gunter walking for probably half a hour before Gunter came to a halt. Gunter had stopped at a tree and placed next to the tree was a huge hole.

"Is this where you live then?" I said to him looking down.

Gunter pointed down. Gunter jumped and as he did he grabbed a part of my fringe. We both went flying down the hole.

"Why did you do that stupid penguin!" I screamed at him. It was very strange, we were falling slowly not fast. There was also bookshelfs and chairs including other bits and bobs that floated around us. I picked up a book and started to read it. It was about a young boy named Harry Potter and he was a wizard or something and he saved his school. It was a good book but it was set before the war.

Bump! I hit the floor.

"Ahh" I said rubbing my backside. Gunter came over to me and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said.

Gunter then ran off and left me there standing.

"Don't leave me" I said running after him. I ended up being wacked on the head by someone. I fell. I was blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Shes a human?

"She's a human" Said a voice as a other voice gasped. I had my eyes closed still, I didn't want them to know I was awake and this coach was really warm and snuggle.

"We whado we do with her, Finn" The voice said to the man called Finn.

"Wait till she wakes up, I guess" Finn told the other man.

"Hey Finn" The voice said laughing.

"What is it Jake?" Finn said to the man Jake.

"What would Flame Princess say about this ay?" Jake said to Finn, I could hear him rolling on the floor still laughing.

"Come off it" Finn said to Jake.

My eyes started to flicker. I made it look like I was just waking up.

"Hey Finn she's waking up" Jake said to Finn as Finn came running over.

"What…Were am I" I said clutching my forehead with my hand. It hurt like mad.

"You`re in mine and Jakes Tree house" Finn said to me holding out a glass of water.

"Thanks" I said taking the water from him and drinking it.

"So who are you?" Jake asked me.

"I'm Fionna the human, the best Adventuress in Aaa" I said proudly. Jack glanced over at Finn.

"Who are you to?" I asked sitting back down.

"Im Finn the human, the world best Adventurer in Ooo" Finn said.

"And im Jake the dog." Jake said.

"That's cool." I said. "So this place is called Ooo then?" I said. Finn and Jake nodded at the same time.

"That's a cool name" I said looking down at my high heels.

**Finns pov:**

"Can I get dressed?" Said Fionna… She looked just like me only she was a girl? Did this mean something?

"Oh yes um sure, go up them ladders and you can get dressed up there" I said to Fionna. She climbed up.

"I live in a tree house" She said, well shouted so we could hear her.

"She looks just like you" Jake whispered over to me.

Fionna was wearing her dark blue top, light blue skirt, stockings, her trainers, her green bag and her bunny hat.

**Fionnas pov: **

"Oh I forgot my sword be right back" I said to Finn and Jake.

I came back holding my diamond pink sword and both there mouths fell open.

"Im going to find my way back home. Thanks for taking me in and looking after me" I said opening the door and stepping out-side.

"I hope to see you again one day" I shouted up at them.

"Ok see you soon Fionna" Finn shouted down.

"Yeah see ya soon Fionna" Shouted Jake, both there head we stuck out the window and there hands were waving down at me. I waved back at them and started on my adventure back to Ooo.

**Next chapter hoped you liked it please review! **


End file.
